daleosfandomcom-20200213-history
Alias and Snippet Respository
DO NOT USE THIS PAGE IF YOU ARE NOT ON THE DALEOS SERVER. THIS IS NOT OFFICIAL DOCUMENTATION AND IS NOT AFFILIATED WITH AVRAE The Arvae server is what you want if you are looking for Alias and Snippet help https://discord.gg/3Hf9BG This document lists the server aliases and snippets available in the Daleos Server. Take note that if you have personal aliases that they trump server aliases with the same name since specific beats general in keeping with the rules of 5e. This page is for aliases, if there are commands that aren't aliases that you are having trouble with, visit this website https://avrae.io/commands If you are trying to find something specific, try doing control f and search for keywords. Most of these aliases come from the Avrae Dev Server or were made with help from the members of that server. If you want to join the server to get help making aliases to find any that I didn't put on this page, here is the link. https://discord.gg/3TUhwdk If you want to try and learn how to make aliases yourself, try this link for a cheetsheet. https://avrae.readthedocs.io/en/latest/aliasing/api.html Server Aliases Aliases are user made commands in the Avrae bot. They automate various things in the bot that Avrae doesn't/can't do by itself. !? Displays a link for this wiki page. !I Mobile fix for !i. !RoSS / !ross Ring of Spell Storing !a-life An alias for Avatars to summon their life aspect. !abyssal An alias for Abyssal tieflings to roll for their spells. !absorb An alias that automates the Absorb Elements spell. Use after the reaction trigger is met. !absorb dmg type level !ac-reset Resets your AC during combat if it was changed. !agilep An alias to add 2 to your AC for the Agile Parry Kensei Monk ability. !augdef An alias for the Augmented Defense feature of the Psychic Warrior. !arcward Sets temporary hit points on you for the Abjuration Wizard's Arcane Ward feature. !aself Handles the Astral Form feature for the Way of the Astral Self Monk !asol An alias for the Alchemist Artificer's Alchemical Solution ability to automate each solution. Do !use relixir to roll for the first solution. !aweapon Sets the damage type for the arcane snippet. Useable by doing !aweapon ' '!back Character CVAR and CC backup/restore utility. Help can be found by running the command with no args. !bag Inventory management system. Not integrated with any sheet manager. See !bag help for instructions on its use. (Updated 3.19.19) !balm For Circle of Dreams Druids' Balm of the Summer Court. !bard Does all the bard things. !beartotem Simple alias to reference the Bear Totem from the Shepherd Druid's features. Make sure you setup your subclass with !level druid shepherd !bladesong Bladesinger wizards' bladesong. !begin Starts initiative and turns turnnotif on. !blessing An alias to automate the Blessing of the Raven Queen ability. !blink Using this command will roll a d20 to see if you would blink out of existence or not with the spell Blink. !browse Dev tool for browsing get_raw(), gvars, and combat() data. (Updated 4.10.2019) Usage: !browse displays your characters get_raw() !browse combat displays combat information !browse gvar-address-id-string displays gvar information !card Draws cards from a deck of playing cards. Usage: !card # to draw cards !ccdeleteall Deletes all your ccs (damn too many) !cd An alias to help you remember when your cooldown starts. Use: !cd set to set your cooldown, !cd to check it !charop Gives you a link to Daleos Character Options !charstart Lists all the things you should do when you import your sheet. !chromatic Makes it easier to chose the damage for Chromatic Orb !coins Manages your coin pouch. Integrated with !bag. Use !coins ? for instructions on its use. !counter An alias that casts counterspell and automatically rolls the spellcasting check if you need it. !color With no argument, displays a random color and its hex code. If you provide a hex code, it will show you that color. Handy for testing colors out. Accepts 3 and 6 digit codes (333, BE392A)(Updated 4.13.19) Usage: !color deadaf displays an ugly mauve-ish color. !cleric Does the Cleric things. Doesn't have automation but will display the text and take from CCs. !collect Collects used ammunition created with the arrow, bolt, etc snippets. !combatbegin Sets up a test combat with some orcs and wolves and goblins. Usage: !combatbegin !conc For rolling concentration checks and removing effects on a fail. Use with !conc '. Accepts adv and dis args. Checks for the War Caster feat if added via '!manage. !counter It rolls a vroll for the spell casting ability check that the spell sometimes requires. It can account for the Stone of Good Luck (+1 to ability checks) if it's added with the !manage add attune route. It checks if you have enough bard levels for applying jack of all trades to it. You can also just override the total by setting a CSOverride cvar with a digit, !cvar CSOverride 10. It can account for advantage and disadvantage on the check if adv or dis are added as arguments. !dashboard Provides links to the avrae.io dashboard. (New 4.23.2019) !deck Draws a card from the 54-card playing deck (52 + 2 Jokers). Unlike !card, !deck will create a cvar called deck and track which cards have been drawn. The deck can be reset with !deck reset !defend Defensive Duelist feat, or the Parry reaction on monsters. Usage: !defend damage if not yourself/if NPC monster bonus, defaults to 2. (Added 08.30.19) !dodge Dodge action, adds an effect to your character to serve as reminder text. !doss Does what the !harp alias does but for the Doss Lute. !doi Draws a card from the Deck of Illusions. Use !doi reset to reset the deck. Usage: !doi !downtime An alias to run for when you want to do downtime activity. Esentially you would start an 8 hour work day and choose either a skill or a tool/instrument proficiency to roll. Then you would run the command !downtime abilityscore/checkname checkname, for example for skills !downtime perception perception or for tools !downtime intelligence herbalism. If you have adv or dis you would put the appropriate one at the end of the check and it will add +5 to the roll. Be sure to setup your tools with the !tool alias, such as !tool prof alchemy. 'Do note that certain bonuses don’t apply when using downtime, such as guidance and bardic inspiration along with other spells that give a bonus or adv on the roll that don’t last 8 hours. You can have a friend help you the entire time but will need to complete the same time of downtime, and most of the times will be more profitable just to roll yourself. '!driftglobe Handles the Driftglobe magic item for casting the daylight spell !dshield Adds an effect that adds or subtracts to your AC to compensate donning or doffing a shield. Usage: !dshield doff|reset 2|3 !dsong An alias for Bladesingers with Song of Defense. Run !dsong taken slot in or out of init to automatically expend the spell slot, reduce the damage, and adjust HP accordingly. !dummy ' Adds to combat a dummy that has 1000 hp, 1 AC, and is placed at initiative -1. It uses a goblin stat block. Useful for testing out attacks, spells, and usaves. '!eagletotem Simple alias to reference the Eagle Totem from the Shepherd Druid's features. Make sure you setup your subclass with !level druid shepherd !effectcopy Copies a single effect from one target to another. !effect copy parent. Parent refers to the owner of the parent effect. Useful in cases of multiple people casting bless, for instance. (Updated 4.17.19) !end Simplifies the !i end command to end initiative !erage Ends your rage, !exhaust An exhaustion manager. Creates a counter that interacts with the !lr alias. (Added 4.21.19) !fighter Does all the fighter things. !flashg An alias to automate the Flash of Genius Artificer ability. !font Sorcerer's Font of Magic, converts sorcery points to spell slots and back. !function Lets you search for scripting functions within Avrae. Use !function search to narrow it down, and when theres a single result, it will display additional information. !gf Explains the Gambler's Fallacy. !graspdeep An alias to automate the Grasp of the Deep Lurker in the Deep Warlock ability. !gv Automation for the violent shot trick shot for gunslingers. !gv target !gvarcopy Copies a gvar. !h A simple alias for putting help commands in the channel. !hands / !hh A way to use the tranquility monk's Healing Hands feature with our errata on it. !hharm / !hhealing Aliases to automate the Mercy Monk's Hands of Harm and Healing abilities. Use: !hhealing / !hharm poison !haunt An alias to help with the Lingering Soul class. @Xichu for questions on how to use it. For the poltergeist Lingering Soul haunt ability where you take a weapon from a foe and attack with it. To use, type !haunt monstername weaponname #damagedie damagetype. !harp Sets up and uses the Instrument of the Bards, Anstruth Harp. Creates a cvar called harp, which tracks which spells have been cast throughout the day. Usage: !harp name to cast spells utilizing any arguments that !cast or !i cast accept, and reset the spells with !harp reset !hb-help Explains how to add tomes, packs, and bestiaries !healkit An alias for using the healer's feat and a healing kit. !hex Automation for the Hex spell. In initative you do !hex target score. the !mhex 'alias is needed to move the hex to another target. '!hfeat Brings up any feat from Daleos Approved sources. !hfeat great weapon master !hd For spending additional hit dice during a short rest without all the extra stuff of a short rest. i.e. Rest with !sr first, and then if you realize you need to spend an extra hit die because you rolled horribly, you can do !hd to just roll an extra hit die without taking up the space that !sr takes up. !hide Makes a stealth check and displays your stealth roll in initiative to help keep better track of it. (Does not accept any arguments. Should probably fix that but :shrug:) !hp Shortcut for !game hp. !hud Provides a condensed version of !g status, with aesthetically pleasing sorting if your counters are set up properly. You can hide counters by creating a cvar hudignore, formatting a json list, eg !cvar hudignore this tracker","Amount of times I've rolled a 1" would hide those two counters. You can allow bubble counters to display properly with !cvar hudDisplay 1(Updated 9.20.19) !hybrid An alias that applies resistances, damage bonus, and AC bonus for the Hybrid Transformation feature for the Order of the Lycan Blood Hunter. Be sure to use in init when you use it, but it can be used outside of init. !illusory Illusion Wizard Illusory Self/ Alias written by Ignacio to use the illusionist wizard's level 10 Illusory Self ability. Type !illusory # to mark off the custom counter as used and restore a number of hitpoints equal to #. !impermeable An alias that adds the effects of the Impermeable mutagen the Mutant bloodhunter gets !insult A standalone insult generator using the same lists as the mock snippet. Can add to the number of adjectives by specifying a number as the argument. !intro Shows the process to get setup with Avrae. Do note we don't roll stats with !randchar, 'we use point buy or standard array, so ignore that part. '!inspiration Rolls your inspiration die if you are inspired in initiative via !bard inspire ' '!iwarlock Does exactly what !warlock does except it's intelligence based. !kicast Casts a spell using ki. Basically written to facilitate 4 elements monk. (Note: This is for the PHB version, not the revised version) !kill A Matt Mercer gif to bring up when a player kills a major enemy. !leader Handles the Inspiring Leader Feat. !level Sets up custom counters (in a format recognized by the various class mega-aliases) and hit dice (so you can use the !sr and !lr aliases) and such for published classes and subclasses. Does not include anything from UA. !lesserdemons An alias to roll auto roll for the Summon Lesser Demon spell to give options on what demons to add to init. !lifecast Casts healing spells and takes into account life cleric’s features. (Updated 7.3.2019) !lr Takes a long rest, resetting Hit Dice counters appropriately. You need to use the !level alias to set up Hit Dice or manually set them up. Usage: !lr to take a long rest. !lr -b # to gain additional hit dice. !lr -h to hide the fancy. !lr -armor to use the variant XGE rule for sleeping in armor. !madness An alias to roll on the Madness Tables in the DMG. !manage Manages a bunch of cvars for tracking stuff that Avrae doesn't pick up from the character sheets, mostly for displaying on !vsheet. !manage will bring up the full list of what it can do, !manage ' help will show help for the individual things. (Updated 3.25.19) '!mask A simple alias that adds THP for the Pact of the Mask Warlock Pact and takes from a CC. !mhex An alias that transfers the hex effect on the !hex alias. !mhex target score !mim MIMsy the Mirror Image Manager. Casts the spell, and manages your duplicates in combat. !monk Does all the monk things. !multiclass Gives you names for two-class multiclasses. Usage: !multiclass to see combinations. !n Simplifying the !i next command to go to the next turn in initiative. !paladin Does all the paladin things. There is no automation, if you want to automate auras etc you'll need to do that yourself. Be sure to check out Misc/Cvars to help automate smite. !passive All the passive skills. Accepts adv/dis and checks your get_raw().skill_effects as well as checking for Observant in your feats. Usage: !passive displays your passive perception. !passive will display your passive value for that skill. !patient An alias that adds an effect to you signifying you used patient defense and takes a Ki Point. !portent For rolling and using a divination wizard's portent. !patient Used for the Monk feature Patient Defense. !potion Includes all of the potions, oils, and ointments in the DMG. !prep For preparing spells and casting them as a prepared caster. !quest A handy alias that displays your name, level, AC, health, and a few other essentials that a QR will generally ask for. !quotes Reminder alias to use the right quotes, not typographer's quotes or "smart" quotes. !racecast For casting spells granted by racial features. If you are set up using !setrace as a race with casting, !racecast will handle casting those spells for you and use the appropriate counters. If you are not set up using !setrace and/or don't have the correct counters, you're going to have a bad time. !racecast uses the same exact arguments as !cast and !i cast. !raddef An alias for the Radiant Defense Channel Divinity for the Protection Cleric. !rage Applies Barbarian's Rage in initiative. !ram Takes away HP for the Hellborn Pyscho Barbarian's Hellborn Psychotic Tendency. !randatk An alias that will take an attack and randomly attack a person in initiative. !recover Recovers spell slots after a short rest for a wizard's Arcane Recovery and Land druid's Natural Recovery. !restorer An alias to automate the Restorative Reagents ability for an Alchemist Artificer. !rawreincarnate The standard PHB table for reincarnation. !reincarnate A custom table to roll on for the Reincarnate spell. Includes all UA content and will roll for race first, then if the race has a subrace it will roll for the subrace. !removeshield An alias to more easily remove your shield in initiative. If you have a +1/2/3 shield, you can put !removeshield 1 'etc at the end. '!rite An alias to run the Crimson Rite ability for the Blood Hunter. Usage: !rite to activate it, !rite ' to change the damage type when activating it. '!rogue-unc Uncanny Dodge! When you get hit with an attack in initiative, you would run the command as !rogue-unc # where #''' is the amount of damage you took from the attack. '''!roster A fancy character list. Help is in the footer. !roui A Useful Alias for the Robe Of Useful Items. Usage: !roui new to create a new robe !roui add to add patches or !roui roll to set up a random assortment of patches. !roui use to use a patch. !saurora An alias to automate the Shielding Aurora feature for the Star Seeker Warlock. !say A narration helper alias. !say with no arguments will pull up instructions for its use. !scast Sorcerer casting, for metamagics and such. Usage: !scast with no arguments will display the help. !scroll Handles casting spells through a scroll. !second Just a simple way to track the Halfling Racial Feat Second Chance. To regain the use when entering initiative be sure to do !regain-second. ' '!setrace Sets a bunch of cvars based on the race you provide and creates custom counters if needed. Can also make racial aliases for many of the races. Use !setrace with no arguments if you have your race entered correctly on your sheet, or do !setrace subrace ' if you don't. '!shell Adds the +4 AC for the Tortle's Shell Defense Ability !shield An alias to automate the Shield spell. When hit with an attack that can be blocked with the spell, do !shield # where #''' is the amount of damage you took. '!sign ' An alias used to sign up for quests. '''!sleep This alias is for checking HP totals against the total rolled from the sleep spell. After you've cast the sleep spell, input the rolled total as the first argument and put your targets as any other arguments. If you don't put any targets or none of your targets are found in the combat, the alias will just evaluate everyone in the combat. Only for use in init, and usable by players without being so spoilery as to reveal actual HP totals. If out of init, just add the numbers up, DM. Usage: !sleep # targets e.g. !sleep 40 go1 go2 or2 or3 og1 !smite This alias handles Divine Smite. The help is in the footer. !sorcerer Handles all the sorcerer things. !sorcfavor A simple alias to roll the 2d4 for the Divine Soul Sorcerer's Favored by the Gods ability. !spelllist Links you to the Spell List Google Sheet on the Wiki. !sr Short Rest that allows for the use of hit dice. You must have hit dice set up in order to use the alias. Do so with the !level alias, which will set up all the counters you need for your class and subclass, or make them manually. Syntax: !sr 1d8 to spend 1d8 hit die on a rest. Can also use '-b 1d6' or the like to account for things like Song of Rest. Recovers warlock spell slots as well. !ss Simplifies the !g ss command for spell slots. !summoning An alias to add resistances to your person when using the Avatar's Summoning ability and remove your initial HP !sum1 An alias to remove your HP on subsequent rounds of having your Avatar up. !surprise Displays the rules for surprise. !symbiotic Adds the THP for the Symbiotic Entity Feature for the Spore Druid. Takes a use from the Wildshape CC. Can be used outside of init. !tarot Draws a tarot card. Usage: !tarot !tavern Randomly generates a tavern. Follow the link for slightly less random taverns. Usage: !tavern !thp Simplifying the !g thp command. !tool Tool checks and custom checks. !toll Casts toll the dead and does the right damage in init. Disclaimer: I would suggest adding the (d8) Toll the Dead and (d12) Toll the Dead spells to your spellbook, as these can actually accept arguments. !unicorntotem Simple alias to reference the Bear Totem from the Shepherd Druid's features. Make sure you setup your subclass with !level druid shepherd !unicornheal This is needed for the !unicorntotem alias as it will heal allies with the totem activated. To use it you can run !unicornheal target1 target2 etc. !url Displays the url for your current character's character sheet. !use Rolls a saving throw for your active character or forces multiple combatants to make Saving Throws. Supports multiple arguments to add effects and deal damage, see !use ? for full instructions and arguments. Can read custom setups from cvars/uvars to emulate nearly any save-based attack from items or monsters. (If you need help making a cvar with this just @Bot Wizards Team) !uselist Gives you a resources cvar that has all the !use cvars. !usenamer Renames cvars in your resources cvar, mainly to rename the longer names of !use cvars so they aren't so long. !vsheet Condensed sheet for displaying all your character details easily without needing to link to your full character sheet. !ward-flare Takes a cc from your warding flare counter. Only needed if you are an ambition cleric. Glances at Xichu !warlock Does all the warlock things. !wildshape Druid wildshape. !wmsurge Sorcerer wild magic surge, applies most effects in initiative. (Updated 6.6.2019 - Added lookup, and a footer) !wounding An alias to help automate the weapon of wounding subsequent damage. Also needs an attack to function. !xp An Avrae side experience tracker. It's very simple, just need to do !xp #, #''' being the amount of experience you want to add. If you start at a higher level be sure to add your XP for being that level. '''!zurge Handles the War Wizard's Power Surge ability. !yeet / !yeet2 / !who / !hug / !hug3 /!Hello / '!'Skyrim / '!'Solaris / !8ball / !boop / !flip / !uwuflip / !slap / !shrug / !cookie Server Snippets Snippets are additions to attacks, checks, saves, and spells. You put the name of the snippets at the end of the commands for those to apply the snippet. '-I '- Mobile fix for -i 3/4cover - Applies a -5 penalty to attack rolls to emulate the effects of 3/4 cover. adept '''- A snippet for the elemental adept feat. '''ammo - Creates and adjusts a custom counter for Ammo for attacking with weapons that use ammunition. Apply twice if you attack twice, 3 times if you attack 3 times etc.Make sure to do !collect after battles arcane - A snippet for the arcane weapon spell. See !aweapon on how to setup damage type arrow - Creates and adjusts a custom counter for Arrows for attacking with weapons that use ammunition. Apply twice if you attack twice, 3 times if you attack 3 times etc. Make sure to do !collect after battles bb - Applies booming blade effects to a weapon attack. blow - Add this to an attack to use a point of Ki for fury of blows. brute - Adds the extra damage for the Brute UA Fighter Archetype and scales with level. Bolt - Creates and adjusts a custom counter for Bolts for attacking with weapons that use ammunition. Apply twice if you attack twice, 3 times if you attack 3 times etc. Make sure to do !collect after battles bullet - Creates and adjusts a custom counter for Bullets for attacking with weapons that use ammunition. Apply twice if you attack twice, 3 times if you attack 3 times etc. Make sure to do !collect after battles bully, daze, deadeye, disarm, forceful, winged '- See '!fighter careful - Applies the description for the Careful Spell Meta Magic and takes a Sorcery Point from your CC conc - Gives the '-noconc' and '-i' argument in one snippet to do the continuous damage for spells like Spirit Guardians. curse - Applies the effects of Hexblade's Curse to attacks. distant - Applies the description for Distant Spell Meta Magic and takes a Sorcery Point from your CC dstrike '''- a snippet for the cleric's Divine Strike feature '''elemental - Applies the description for Elemental Spell Meta Magic and takes a sorcery point from your CC empower - Applies the description for Empowered Spell Meta Magic and takes a Sorcery Point from your CC fullcover - Applies the miss argument to attack rolls to emulate the effects of full cover. fury - Applies the damage bonus for Zealot barbarian's Divine Fury. gfb - Applies green-flame blade effects to a weapon attack. guardians - A snippet for DMs to tag on their monsters when they have been hit by an Ancestral Guardian Barbarian and try to hit a creature other than the Barbarian guidance - Adds -b 1d4guidance to rolls. gwm - Applies the -5 to attack, +10 to damage for the Great Weapon Master feat. (Has a gif thanks to Toby) halfcover - Applies a -2 penalty to attack rolls to emulate the effects of half cover. heighten - Applies the description for Heightened Spell Meta Magic and takes a Sorcery Point from your CC hex - adds 1d6 necrotic damage for the hex spell to your attacks hm - A snippet to add Hunter's Mark damage hweap - Adds the 2d8 radiant damage for Holy Weapon. initiate - Allows you to cast a spell from a Magic Initiate named CC instead of spell slots for the purpose of the Magic Initiate feat. inqd4 - A snippet that adds the damage for the Inquisitor's Strike Cantrip inqd8 '''- A snippet that adds the damage for the Inquisitor's Strike Cantrip against Fiends or Undead '''lucky - If you have the Lucky feat, when you want to use it you can reroll the Attack, Save, or Check with lucky at the end of the command to use a use of the CC. mock - Generates a random insult as a phrase for use with attacks or spells. pass - adds +10 to a check for the purposes of Pass Without Trace reckless - Applies advantage to your attack and displays the description for the Barbarian's Reckless Attack rite - Adds the Crimson Rite damage for the Blood Hunter class to damage rolls. See !rite to set the damage type. seek - Applies the description for Seeking spell Meta Magic and takes a sorcery point from your CC. sneak - Applies sneak attack damage based on your RogueLevel. ss - Applies the -5 to attack, +10 to damage for the Sharpshooter feat. sym - Adds 1d6 poison damage for the Symbiotic Entity feature while it is active. unerring - Applies the description for Unerring Spell Meta Magic and takes a Sorcery Point from your CC. ufs - Does the extra damage for the Unarmed Fighting Style. If you use other damage boosters like rite, you'll need to make a personal version with the correct damage type of your weapon. wind '- Does the extra damage for the Wind Ranger's 3rd level ability. '''yeet '- self explanatory Misc/Cvars This is where all miscellaneous useful commands go. Mostly I will be putting cvars for usaves down here. Be sure to copy the full cvar and send it with your character that needs the cvar active, as cvars are saved per character. '''!csettings reroll 1 Sets it so you can reroll ones as a halfling. Resources Cvar for !use !uselist Aura of Protection !use aura target Gravity Weaver Monk's Gravitational Field !use field target !use field2 target Monk Stunning Strike !use stun target Turn Undead !use turn target Turn the Unholy Usave !use unholy target Paladin Divine Smite Either add it as a spell and use it like a spell or use this !use !use smite # crit target Halo of Spores !use spore target !use spore2 target !lay !use lay target # Quest Runner and Team Lead Respository Aliases and Snippets to help Quest Runners and Team Leaders out. Aliases !battle An alias for setting up combat encounters ahead of time to streamline DMing. See !battle help for instructions on its use. !curdate Settable date. Can create your own calendar to use with it by copying the included gvar and modifying it. !enc A random encounter generator. Format is !enc '. Running !enc with no arguments will display the list of available biomes. '!end Simplifies the !i end command to end initiative !fame A simple alias to post things on the Wall of Fame when a character gets to level 11. Usable by doing !wall "Player" "Level" "Character" !hoard Deprecated for now Rolls on the hoard tables in the DMG. !hoard # where #''' is the cr of the creature will scale depending on the cr. '''!hb-help Explains how to add tomes, packs, and bestiaries !kill A Matt Mercer gif to bring up when a player kills a major enemy. !madd Simplifying the !i madd command to add monsters to initiative. !mitable Deprecated for now 'Rolls for magic items. Uncommon magic items that aren't consumables are on table F. Use like '!mitable f # w'ere # is the amount of items to roll. '!n Simplifying the !i next command to go to the next turn in initiative. !open # Ends initiative in the channel you use it in and displays a fun message for the people on your quest. !quest A handy alias that displays your name, level, AC, health, and a few other essentials that a QR will generally ask for. !reincarnate A custom table to roll on for the Reincarnate spell. Includes all UA content and will roll for race first, then if the race has a subrace it will roll for the subrace. Created thanks to Matthew and Croeb from the Avrae Dev server. !say A narration helper alias. !say with no arguments will pull up instructions for its use. !shame A simple alias to post things on the Wall of Shame. Usable by doing !wall "Why they are on the wall of shame" !treasure Rolls on the treasure tables in the DMG. !treasure # where #''' is the cr of the creature will scale depending on the cr. '''!surprise Displays the rules for surprise. !wall A simple alias to post things on the Wall of No Context. Usable by doing !wall "Quote" "Date, Name" !weapon An alias to add custom attacks to monsters in initiative with an effect. !weapon ''' Example: !weapon MagicalShortsword 3 6 1 piercing^''' !weather Generates weather based on provided biome and season, ties in to the date cvar poorly. !welcome Welcomes new players to Daleos, mainly for Recruitment Team Members. Basically just do !welcome @NewUser. Rolling for Magic Items !common !minoruncommon !uncommon !rare !veryrare !legendary !artifact Each of these aliases will roll a single item for each rarity. Look them up with !item Snippets guardians - A snippet for DMs to tag on their monsters when they have been hit by an Ancestral Guardian Barbarian and try to hit a creature other than the Barbarian How to Combat With Avrae To start combat, you would do !begin Make sure all the players join initiative with !join. If a player has messed up with joining, do !i remove name and have them do !join '-p #' where #''' is the initiative they rolled when they tried joining. To add monsters do '''!madd monstername. To add multiple put '-n #' where #''' is the amount you want to add, along with other arguments such as '''-ac and '-hp' are also arguments to tag on. Once everyone is joined in, do !n To attack with a monster whether on their turn or as an AOO, do !ma monstername weaponname -t target or if you think the old way is still easier, !i a target attackname does fine on their turn only. To remove an effect from a creature or player do !i re name effectname. 'If you put no effect name it removes all effects from the creature. If you need to go to a specific creature's turn do '!i goto name If you want to add maybe something that happens on a specific turn, such as fire spreading through a house, do !i add Name -p #. This will add that effect to initiative. If you want to edit a monster's hp in initiative do !i hp creaturename -/+# where #''' is the amount you give or receive And if you want to end initiative you would do '''!end. the !open alias does it for you it you forgot to do so.__FORCETOC__